


Devil’s Trap

by Impalababycakes



Series: Wincest Mini Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.3 Soul Survivor, Anal Sex, Banter, Blood Junkie Sam - Freeform, Blood Play, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Coda sorta, Demon Dean, Frottage, Knife Play, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, angry fuck, dark themes, gif, gif fic, porn gif, season 10, switch - Freeform, vers, versatile, violent themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Summary: Dean was Demoning around in a local bar in Lebanon Kansas, meanwhile Sam managed to get himself captured by Crowley’s goons, he eventually learns his brother was alive and kicking, black blood and black eyes holding the broken man together. Sam was determined to get Dean back, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Mini Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549594
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Devil’s Trap

Dean likes the dim lights and stench of alcohol on people's breath, the jingle and clatter of coins being spent on a gamble of pool and booze to dull their senses, leaving him a room full of useless human prey. He stayed local at a bar in Lebanon. 

He's thirsty for a fight, hungry for chaos and with the way the football fans are yelling, his chance may be closer than he thought. 

Crowley to his left is flushed from his third shot and Dean's barely breaking a sweat from his night of karaoke, the king of hell is blabbering on about 'the demons did this and some demon did that.' Dean's tuned the fumbling king out by now. 

He waves down a pretty little thing that walks into the bar, and follows her into the stalls, hand supporting the rest of his weight against the doorjamb as he sweet-talked her into a little fun. But it's only the beginning of the night.

... 

Meanwhile, away from all the drunken singing, clashing of shot glasses, and the lingering stench of sex... Sam is in a _heap_ of trouble. 

Sam woke to excruciating pain, barely being able to feel his own limbs as he had been strung up after being knocked around the room by a group of demons. The bindings so tight they could stop blood flow, but this was a Winchester, and the demons didn't mess around with either brother. 

" _Getting your ass handed by a bunch of demons, good going, Sammy_." Sam mocked himself while doing a horrible impression of his older brother, and winced when he felt the cold blade touch his skin, his eyes snapped shut and he shifted away from the knife, the best he could without the ties twisting his wrist. 

How does one of the best hunters in the world get beat by a group of demons? He just wasn't strong enough to finish them off by himself, since his brother disappeared he wasn't strong enough to do anything. He was barely functioning the last few months, _barely_ is putting it _lightly_. 

As he laid there, strung up, back 'cushioned' by the cross-shaped board, he could feel himself losing blood from every breath, so he tried holding it. 

> "Sam Winchester." A dark figure dressed in a suit comes out from the shadows, unarmed but proud of the sight that greets his eyes. 

Sam looked up at the demon, weakened and struggling to keep his eyes open. 

> "I'm sorry that they had to take you apart like this. It was the only way." 

The suited demon took the knife out of the hand of the demon who was interrogating him and drags the edge of the blade down Sam's skin. 

> "Your brother's alive, where is he? I'll only ask once." 

The sharp tip pierced through him and he attempted to kick and shove but being bound he was about as useless as a guard dog kept on a chain leash. 

Sam grunted out when he felt the demon try to break the seal on his tattoo, knowing that was his only protection that kept that black smoke from seeping up into his eyes. 

"Ggggruah! Y—You're wrong! My brother's dead!" Sam shouted.

>"I believe my own sources before I take the words of some hunter, you're making me have to repeat myself, not off to a good start, Sam... Your brother's not dead, but he will be." 

Sam's face froze up, and he bites back a tear when he hears that all this time Dean was still alive. How could he just give up on him and stop looking?... 

> "We hope you can understand that we have to use _you_ to kill him, you're the only one who can get in his head. He has killed so many of us, that man is out of control and a disgrace to the whole lot of demons, he gives hell a bad name and the king just sits there and does nothing while we all suffer and die for his amusement." 

The knife cut into Sam's skin again and again; he screeched as tears fell down his face. 

"I'll never do that. I'd never let you in—Gggh!" 

>"We'll see..." The demon taunted, "There are always ways to make you break." 

The demon kicked Sam's shin and when Sam heard a snap, there's a cry for help that follows. 

“Argggh! Nooo! DEEEAAAN!" 

... 

Dean spotted a young demon that was flexing his arms at the pool table, showing off. He had enough with listening to Crowley's complaints about the underworld, and that young pretty little thing barely clenches Dean's thirst for sex. 

Dean slammed his glass down and sauntered over to the group and smiled like he belonged there. 

"Playing without me? Dickheads." Dean wrapped an arm around the young demon's shoulders and smirked at the icy smell of fear. 

They were all scared of him, that's why they tried keeping their distance, but Crowley needed his demon counsel close by, maybe this was a little too close to the demon hunter for comfort.

"Wanna go outside, Jack?" 

The strangers and demons looked at each other, confused, and set their pool sticks down. 

>"Uh... his name's not Ja—" One demon interrupted with a quirky smile but then shrinks back, as if he's going to piss himself right there. 

"Since when am I obligated to remember the names of a guy or girl I fuck for 10 minutes? You expect too much of me." 

They know Dean's routine, anyone who goes behind the bar with him, never comes back, he has his fun, then stabs them through or eats them, chunks off their limbs anyway, he's eaten a human heart or two, they were sure of it. 

To the hunters, he was a hero. To the demons, he was a fucking _nightmare_. 

>"You're right, sorry Sir..." The Demon follows him outside, shaking like a leaf to Dean's delight, word traveled quickly around hell about him and his reputation too. He was famous. (The serial killer kind of famous). 

Dean doesn't waste a second. As soon as they're in the alley he pins the short ass up against the wall and unbuckles his own jeans, forcing the demon on his knees, pulling him up by his hair. 

The demon digs his nails into the concrete but doesn't kick or scream, he was hoping for a fast death after it was all over, if he cooperated, maybe he might just get his wish. 

"You're a filthy stain on the world, all you're good for is a nice hole to fuck, so make use of yourself." 

Dean lets his tongue rest between his teeth, giving off the most blood chilling smile that horror movies could buy. 

... 

> "Sam, I like you, really. You don't give up easily. I admire that about you." 

"Psh... What? You gonna ask me out now after you tore into my skin? Pass..." 

The seal was broken once that knife cut deeper and fear rose in the pit of Sam's chest, hair standing up on his arms, he shoves the demon with his knee, and is able to get a clean hit to his stomach before he's punched in the jaw and seeing stars. 

"W-Waihh..." Sam heaves, short of breath, and shakes his head, facing away from the demon's clenched fist. 

The demon keeps a fist but doesn't strike the hunter, he was interested in what he had to say this time. 

"I have a proposition for you..." Sam drops his head, jaw slack and possibly out of place, he felt pain when he spoke. 

>”Well? Out with it, Winchester." The demon orders, tapping his foot to the floor, impatiently. 

"I'll get the job done, but on _my_ terms... 'make him stop, you said it yourself, I can get inside his head, I'll make him more compliant." Sam suggests, voice firm and demanding, masking that it's more a final plea than anything. 

> "What's the catch?" 

"Nobody else has to die." Sam jerks against the bindings and finally breaks the ones wrapped around his wrist and punches the demon in the nose. 

> "ahhaa!" The demon cries out, and swipes Sam with the knife. 

Sam encloses his grip around the demon's wrist before he gets a stab in, and turns the blade around, facing the black-eyed bitch and plunges it into the demon's chest. 

"Except maybe you." Sam shrugs it off and pulls the knife out, watching the demon topple over like a sack of potatoes, that's about as useless as he's been.

Sam bends to cut the ties off his ankles and runs out of the basement a free man. Luckily he didn't have to fight off too many more demons. 

On the way out of the basement he loots one of the bodies belonging to the head demon in charge, and retrieves a cell phone from his pocket. Sam unlocks the iphone and goes through the contacts till he sees Crowley's infamous _666_ , a profile picture of the hellish king posing and holding some John Doe's head. 

He takes the next few minutes to collect his bearings after seeing a piece of such gruesome imagery, adding an "Oh God," somewhere in between, his stomach turns, stepping over the bleeding corpse on the floor. "So for all Crowley knows I could already be possessed." 

Sam taps on Crowley's number, holding it up to his ear, and waits for an answer. 

When a drunk, dissociative, king picks up the phone, his english accent thick on his tongue, Sam backs into a corner, pressed so close into it, he could become a part of the wallpaper. 

>"Is it done? Are you _wearing_ Sam Winchester?" Crowley hiccups, putting weight on his words, just to show even as a drunk, he was clear with his pesky demons about the task at hand. 

Crowley is no dummy but once he's drunk off his ass, he's easily persuaded, most drunks are. 

Sam has a stray thought take him back to the time Dean fell asleep on the counter top, and he had to drag him out by his feet. 

Once they got into the impala, Dean didn't mind the large hands on him, he normally would as they clutched his shoulder and thigh, but not that time, he wouldn't protest the kiss Sam gives him, licking the taste of whiskey off his lips, he'd welcome the uncertainty and bad decisions, a drunkard is easily bought and easy to tame... 

A smile curls on Sam's lips, to one cheek, from thinking nasty thoughts about his brother, and to the other cheek because he could play Crowley like a chess piece, he'd tell him _everything_. 

"There were complications, but I have the body. Sam Winchester was compromised in the process." Sam cracks his fingers away from the microphone, still smiling like a man ready to go deeper inside a pit of quicksand. 

>"You BLOODY MORONS! Dean will know he's dead, us Demons can see the soul!" 

“Not to worry, _My king_ ," Sam shivers at the horrid choice in a pleasantry, but it’s something to laugh at, if only Sam feels like laughing, but he has to sound convincing. "We did a soul trapping spell, D— The _hunter_ -... _Bastard_ won't know what hit him." 

>"Good, make it fast, I can't have Dean suspecting, or It'll be your neck at the edge of his blade." 

"Yes, your— Majesty~." Sam holds back a snort. "So where do I airmail this demon's chew toy?" 

>"We're at a local saloon in Lebanon Kansas, Lyon, 113." 

“Be there in a flick of a devil's tail." Sam hangs up on Crowley and tosses the phone on one of the backs of a dead demon. "Be great if I could teleport right about now." 

Sam looted another demon's body, finding a pair of car keys that belong to the vessel, he hooks the key ring around his finger and leaves out the door, onto the street. 

He presses the button of the remote, looking over every vehicle in that parking lot, until he hears the click and see the blinkers flash to life. 

A mini sedan was going to be his chariot he rides into a 2 man battle, it would have been, but he had to first go back to the bunker, on the ride back he has time to brainstorm a better plan, once he's got Dean where he wants him, then he could begin the treatments. 

Sam hops inside the car, getting a feel for the wheel and starting it up, backing out of the driveway, and he's on the road, going at least 20 past the speed limit. 

_I'm coming, Dean_

He moves in, leaning on the wheel and the gas pedal, speeding down the highway, fast enough to make a street sign spin in the wind. 

... 

Dean lets his head sink back against the wall as the demon blows him, he can hear the choked sobs but he doesn't care at all, soon he comes down that assholes throat and he drags his cock out, watching the demon kiss the head as he swallows. 

"Good fucking hole." Dean fixes his cock back into his jeans and knelt down beside the young demon, white streaming down his chin, and he takes his thumb, catching the little excess cum and shoving it back between his lips. "Eat it." 

The demon obeys, making sure he gets every last drop, even the spots on the ground. 

After the demon finishes licking up the mess, he sits up and shows Dean there's not a spot left to clean. > "It's done, Sir." 

Dean sits in front of the stranger, legs criss cross and runs his fingers through his brown hair, petting him like a dog. 

> "...A-Are _we_ done, Sir?" The demon questions. 

Dean lifts his hand off the scruffy demon's head and the demon freezes soon as two rough hands wrap around his jugulars. 

"Yeah, now I get to kill you." 

Dean stands up, pulling the demon to his feet by the neck and is one handing the chokehold now, the other reaching down to swipe the first blade from his boot. 

> "Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" The Demon pleads. 

"Aw come on, don't be like that, just makes my job harder. It's nothing personal, pal, but you're a scumbag. Kinda my job to get rid of ya." 

Dean pulls the young demon into his arms and his hips sway to the music playing inside the bar, he runs the tip of the blade across his chest, before unbuttoning his shirt for contact. 

He digs the jagged edge into the demon as he blocks out the screams. "Gonna carve out that black heart of yours, so just sit still, be a good sport." 

The demon does the exact opposite, kicking and screaming for his life. 

"Shh, shh." Dean hushed the demon with a kiss to his upper lip and cuts into his skin, watching the monster's limbs and chest spasm. The internal orange light that surrounds the ribcage blinks out, and the body is no longer moving as Dean carves out the heart of the young, now— _dead_ demon. 

Dean pulls away and digs his greedy fingers into the corpse, pulling out a perfectly healthy but _useless_ human heart. 

Blood squirts up onto his face from when he pulls the heart out, detaching it from the main artery, looking through the vessels pockets for some loose change and a few bucks to get him another drink. 

"Let's see..." He's staining everything he touches with his bloody hands. "We got some money, a family pocket picture... And a coupon for a tanning salon." Dean caresses the side of his face. "Well, I am looking a little pale." 

He slips the findings in his back pocket, along with his blade and takes a bite, tearing off a chunk of the human heart. 

As the inner bodily juices and mix of fresh black and red blood drips down his chin and onto the ground, he hears footsteps, no, it's more like a sprint, this person is running and it's getting closer. 

Then he hears a familiar voice call out to him. 

"Dean!"

_Sam?_... Dean turns, spinning on the heel of his boots, yeah, there he is, hot, sweaty, wearing 3 layers of clothing in the summer heat, left his keys in the car and just jumped out once he spotted him, but he's no longer running, he's frozen in his step. 

Why did Sam stop moving? Maybe he just wasn't ready to see how far his brother had fallen, and he wasn't even an angel... 

Maybe it was the bits of human heart stuck in between his teeth like a piece of meat, staining those pearly whites red until a swipe of his tongue licks it away that set him off, maybe it was the blood streaming down his chin and neck, dirtying his shirt collar that made Sam nauseous... 

"Hey Little brother." He holds up the rest of the heart, adding a maniacal laugh somewhere between that wide grin. "Oh wait, would you look at—" He looks curiously at the organ and snorts back another laugh. "This ain't a candy apple!" 

Sam reaches for his demon blade, and Dean comes charging at him like a wild bear in the wilderness, hungry and his jaw jutting with aggression. 

Sam blinks and he's already being shoved up against the ally wall, Dean's elbowing him in the throat as he chokes on his own tongue. 

“D- ean." Sam gasps, trying to get a stab in, but Dean slams his wrist into the brick and he drops the blade. 

Sam cries out, trying to squirm but he can't move an inch, he's up a river without a paddle, now he has nothing to tame the ferocious demon with the green eyes. 

"That toothpick don't work on me, Sam. 'Should know better. So what's your plan?" 

He holds up the heart to Sam's face, pressing it into his pretty lips, staining them a crimson red. He tries to push it through so Sam could taste it on his tongue. 

"Come on, open up just a little bit~" Dean rubs it more, pressing hard until his lips part just enough, Dean's fingers resting on Sam's teeth until he bites down and Dean almost lost his fingers as he screams and pushes off of Sam.

"You fucking BITCH!" The demon hisses. 

Sam spits out the chunk of skin he took off of Dean's fingers and rubs his mouth with his sleeve to clean off the blood. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sam snaps back. 

Dean's too busy sucking on his fingers to acknowledge Sam, jumping up and down and wincing in pain. 

Sam felt bad for hurting his brother but it was either that or get airplane fed a human heart. 

Dean takes his finger out of his mouth and it finally heals up, now he can get back to solving his little problem, or- _killing_ it more or less. 

"Alright, gotta hand it to you, unpredictable as ever." Dean bows before slipping out his first blade from his back pocket. 

The demon blade was now classified as a useless weapon against his brother, and Sam's left with a gun that maybe has a few bullets tucked in the back of his waistband, and oh, yeah, his bare hands. 

Dean's coming closer and Sam's moving along the brick, creating a distance between the two of them. 

"Dean, please, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to have to kill you!" 

"Aww, that's cute~ Because you really mean that!" Dean takes a swing at Sam. 

Sam dodges the blade, it cutting a few strands of his hair instead and he gets away. 

"Dean! Please! Put down the blade!" Sam hollers over all the swiping and swinging. 

"Why don't you just leave me alone Sam? You went through the whole demon phase. It's my turn." 

"Uh- WHAT?" 

"You know, with that bitch Ruby, you wanted the black eyes and to drink demon blood, and did I come chase you down and demand you be a good little boy? No." 

"No, you two just locked me in the fucking panic room, _TWICE_." 

"Uh-... Psh, Details, Details." Dean plays it off, not being able to give a witty comeback; Instead he walks circles around the giant. 

"You're eating _people_ , Dean!" 

"Demons, I'm eating _demons_." Dean waves around his finger, correcting his brother. 

"That have inhabited _people_! You're killing _people_ , _innocent people_. You've lost your mind! You get that right?" 

Dean gives a little nod in understanding, tilting his head to the side. "No, yeah, I get that, and it's gotta be shit on my cholesterol." 

Sam pulls out his gun and takes it off of safety, cocking it at Dean. 

For a second Dean thought that was just Sam's regular glock, but once he got a closer look he saw... the engravings on the side and long, narrow barrel ...It was the colt. 

"S... Sam? Where'd you—" Dean's eyes widen and he's no longer breathing, heart picking up pace in his chest. 

"You're done, this little demon parade... It's _OVER_." Sam growls. 

Dean puts the blade back in his pocket and raises his hands in the air, one extending outward to Sam as he's stepping closer... 

Sam's finger shakes near the trigger and now the whole gun is shaking.

"Y'gonna shoot me?... Gonna throw it all away? Do you wanna hurt me, Sammy?" Dean puts the heart he still held to his chest, and pretends to feel pain when he rips it away and throws it down on the ground. 

He lets the black cover the forest green color of his eyes, as he reaches out for a hand to hold or to feel his brother's flushed cheek on his fingertips. 

"Dean, STOP! Don't m—" Dean's pulling him in and they smash their lips into one another, * ** _BANG_** * Dean body flinches in the middle of the kiss, but barely phased by the gunfire, tilting his head to welcome in Sam's tongue. 

They keep it there until Dean catches Sam's bottom lip, pulling up and licking the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Blanks...That's my Sammy." Dean feels so stupid, falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book. 

Sam drops the gun, and reaches down to trace the outline of Dean's cock through his jeans, twitching in whatever direction his finger goes. 

Dean headbutts Sam, ("Gah!") and trips him to fall back against the pavement, he shoves him down onto the ground and gets on top of him.

“What took you so long? Huh?" Dean purrs, they're close enough to breathe the same air, eyes shining with a mischievous glint as he lets their lips brush. 

"You know, even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass, pathetic little shit show." Dean chuckles. 

"Yeah? Well, I'm not your _little kid_ brother anymore, Dean." He took Dean by the hair, kneeing him in the abdomen. ( "Fuck!" ) "I'll show you Pathetic..." 

He kicks Dean off of him and rolls him on his chest, putting a foot down on the back of his head, pressing his cheek into the concrete, smiling. "Now _that_ looks pretty pathetic." 

"Huh... yuh... whahs pahtehic is thuh look on yuh faceh righ nowh." It's hard to talk with your cheek pressed into concrete, but he's sure Sam understands his blabbering; He winks and wiggles his ass, trying to provoke his little brother. "Mahbeh weh couh fuck thuh disease ouh." 

"Promised myself I'd never fuck another demon, you know how it is." Sam rolls his eyes and takes his foot off, sitting beside Dean. 

"Fucking asshole." Dean gets up, now sitting across from Sam, criss-cross and presses Sam down. "I've got a raging hard on from the way you treated me just now. Well, guess I'll just have to find a pretty lady in the bar, take her up to my place and fuck that sweet pussy wet..." 

Dean sticks his tongue out to poke Sam's groin, and he chuckles, breathlessly. "'Gonna still fuck her and think of you, I _promise_ you that." 

"Or you can have the real thing." 

Sam suggests, looking away for a moment, he gains a grip on Dean's arm but now loosening It for Dean in all places, maybe inside he is a little embarrassed or just disturbed, whatever it is, it caused him to grow silent and grow in another place. 

"Yeah, right, psh, good one Sam..." 

Sam takes his hands off and grabs his brother's chin, pulling him up. 

Dean uses his body weight to pin Sam down and his hands to keep Sam's above his head. 

"How long's it been?" Dean grinds against Sam and kisses him, ignoring his struggles and muffled noises. Dean licks into Sam's mouth, smirking. 

Sam's sprawled across the floor, and he struggles a little more, not being able to do much being pinned by his brother. 

His lips parted when Dean slips in his tongue again, like a reflex, but he moans curses into the kiss as a retort. "Too long..." Sam whispers. 

Dean holds his little brother there until he's compliant, kissing him hotly before letting his hand trail between them. "Mmh Sammy.. You're so sweet and soft... My little bitch ready to do whatever I want... I'll make you feel good if you submit." 

"You dreaming? Because I'd never, not without a fight at least." 

Dean moves to Sam's neck, he licks up to his ear and nibbles, Hand playing with Sam's belt and slipping inside of his jeans to cup and trace his bulge. 

Sam's breathless and still relentless after the kiss, but rolled his hips when Dean traced his cock and started to feel hot underneath him, he squirms some more, and throws his head back. 

"Goddamn tease...Why not just fuck me right here? Into the concrete." Sam covers his face. 

Dean nudges his hands out of the way, leaning down for another kiss. Each getting more sensual and erotic. 

"Fucked so many bodies into that concrete, but you're nothing compared to a quick lay, you're the lay of all lays." 

"It's okay, your hot ass makes up for your horrible flirting attempts." 

The demon loosens his belt, grinding into his brother, and Sam does the same, unbuttoning his jeans and pulls his cock out of his briefs, then the same with Dean's, cock warm in his hand, the tension only builds from there.

They're rubbing their cocks together, grunting softly against each other's necks. 

"Nnn, Dean..." Sam breathes out. 

"That's it, just like that, move those slutty hips of yours." Dean purrs. 

The movement of Sam's hips are synchronized with Dean's, there's friction building between the two bodies but then it stopped, Dean stopped... 

"What?... What's wrong?" Sam's blinks a couple of times, left breathless and gasping for air. 

Dean sits up, fixing his jeans, and pecks Sam on the lips before standing and trotting back inside the bar. "Not falling for it Sam, you're good, oh you're _good_ , but I'm better. Now go run along, I see you here again I might just kill ya next time." 

"Dean... Dean! Hey!" Sam yells, now he's frustrated with a raging boner between his legs.

...

Sam stands outside the bar, shuddering when he takes his cock to shove it back into his jeans, he is terrified to go in there, he'd be viewed as a piece of meat to every demon he walks by. 

But he can't leave Dean, not after that. He's getting him back, after all, this was all the plan, he made a few minor adjustments to the bunker before heading back out earlier, and if he can get Dean that far, maybe he'll get a chance to roll in his success. 

"This is- It’s all you..." Sam whispered to himself and stepped inside, looking around the bar, appearing helpless. 

Dean is sitting away from the king of hell who's currently passed out on the counter top. The demon picks up his beer glass, rattling the ice in his cup. He thought Sam would have turned and ran. 

After all... He's a monster now, not a pretty boy who has long lasting paper cuts, everything heals on a body not his own. 

Sam comes up from behind him, breathing down his neck and touching his shoulder, waiting for him to turn around. 

Dean turns his head to see Sam hasn't left, a little relieved, but mostly annoyed. "Okay, do I need to say it again? Get out of here, you made my dick soft you runt, beat it." Dean growls in defense, his bared teeth are telling Sam to run before it’s too late and he rips out his throat, but his eyes are saying something entirely different: _Just go, Sammy, I'm nothing good for you, not now, not anymore._

"Dean, please stop... What you're doing is— It's wrong, you don't belong here!" 

Dean rolls his eyes and signals the bartender over to get Sam a drink. 

"Oh here we go... Take a seat, have a drink, and put your feet up, his _majesty's_ snoring logs over there, he'll never notice." 

Sam sighed, thankful he didn't just get punched in the face, so his plan was working so far. 

He sits next to Dean, resting his arms on the counter and just watches his demon brother spit up some ice cubes into his beer, chewing on one. 

"Can't remember the last time we went to a bar." 

"Ugh, fuck your small talk, alright? Now Dean loves Sam, right? Would do anything for his little brother. Well, that guy's gone. I don't give a shit whether you live or die, So continue running circles around me, I'll keep doin' what I'm doin'." 

His hand rests on Sam's thigh as he downs his drink. 

“Dean—" 

“You're not gonna win me" Dean cuts Sam off, spitting an ice cube in his face. 

Sam rolls his eyes and flicks the water off his eyebrow. "You know what? Even if you don't care about me, I do for you, more than... _anything_... Enough to tell you that you should be someplace safe, not at a bar filled with _Demons_ who want nothing more than your _head_ on a _stick_."

Sam knows one way or another the helpless little brother act would make Dean crack, eventually. "And on top of that, you're hurting innocent people. Everyone is scared of you..." 

He put his hand on his brother's, spuriously saddened by his words. "I'm even... A little scared of you...Just—" he glides his hand up Dean's cheek and rests his palm there. 

"Please stop..." 

“They respect me.” 

“Respect you? Dean, they’re terrified. You’re killing them. Crowley even tried to have one of his goons possess me to kill _you_.” Sam informs. 

“Crowley’s my buddy, we’re buddies, the guy loves me, I do his dirty work— well— I killed a few clients before their ‘do-date’ but— we kissed and made up, so it’s all good.” Dean hums. 

“Dean, Crowley is not your friend, he’s playing you.” Sam shouts. “Look around!” 

Dean spins on his barstool to look at all the demons hunched into a corner, quivering in their dress shoes, he sighs, then spins back around to face Sam. 

Dean shrugs and smiles, laughing as he spins his chair around. "Let them be scared of me it's great fun chasing them. Why should I go somewhere safe if I'm the bad thing lurking, huh?" Dean leans over to him and whispers in his ear. "I'm the monster, little brother..." 

Sam is getting annoyed with Dean, but isn't showing it, he's just kinda brushing it off. He looks away, playing like he's getting all choked up. 

"This is a lost cause, isn't it? I'm never gonna have my brother back..." His jaw shakes as his head drops, "I shouldn't have come here... I was only hoping you'd—" He sniffles. 

"I'd _what_?" Dean's still spinning on the barstool. "Go get another brother." 

Sam catches onto Dean's shoulder blade and makes his demon brother face him. 

"Dammit... I don't _want_ another brother..." He stands his hands down on Dean's thighs and leans in and breathes down his neck, then nips his lips, tasting the whiskey and smelling the sulfur on his collar. 

"I want _you_... I haven't had you in so long, 'feels like forever... I miss you.”

Dean shivers at the sweet taste of Sam's lips, like he's been sober for days. He closes his eyes, licks his lip, and then looks at his little brother. "You mean that? _You?_... _Seriously?_ " 

"Come home with me..." Sam hums into Dean's neck, kissing his jaw and wrapping his arms around his waist, of course he knows they're getting stares, he can already hear the demons gossiping behind him. 

> "Isn't that Sam Winchester?" 

> "That's his brother." 

> "That's _his_ _brother_?" 

" _Yeah_ , assholes." Dean presses his forehead into Sam's and he's relieved, how Sam could still want him like this, it's a mystery, but not one Dean's worried about right now. "Not just that, the guy's kinda the love of my life or whatever the kids call it these days." 

"You're embarrassing me..." Sam grumbles. 

Dean cups his little brother's cheeks and nuzzles his nose, melting into Sam's hands, how could he not still love this idiot...He's beautiful. 

"Mmm, and we fuck, had this kid's ass for years. In fact, we're gonna get it on right now, huh Sammy?" 

"Does that mean you'll—" 

"Yeah, Let's go home." 

... 

Sam drives them back to the bunker and the minute he got out of the Impala, his hands were already on Dean hips, pushing down his jeans, kissing him violently enough to make both of their heads spin. 

He gets the key out to unlock the door and had already temporarily broke the warding, so Dean could come inside. 

Down the stairs the two men climb, and once on ground surface, Sam developed a nasty habit of knocking Dean into everything on their way to his bedroom, chuckling softly between devouring each others tongues, Dean manages to get two layers off of Sam's chest, but not his shirt. 

... 

Dean falls flat on his back against his bed, smirking up at Sam, breathless and dizzy from being knocked into— _everything_. 

Dean pulls Sam down on top of him before rolling him onto his back and straddling his thighs, trying to pin his hands above his head. 

"Looks like you got me." Sam admits defeat, letting himself be pinned.

His smirk got wider, now that Dean was on the bed... there was no way out. Dean sinks his hands into Sam's hair and tugs as he kisses him, smelling a mix of sweat and Sam's shampoo. 

He works his belt off and throws it off the bed. Dean's ready to rid Sam's chest of that last layer, but that smug look Sam's wearing, this little shit is concerning the demon, somehow he must have fucked up. 

"What's that look for?" Dean raises an eyebrow. 

"Cause I got _you_ , you dumbass." 

“Alright, cool, I'm just gonna slip off and grab the lube on the chair, gotta prepare you, it's been months and you know how that is." 

Dean snorts as he rolls off Sam, sliding to the edge of the bed to jump off and grab the lube, when a force knocks him back into the sheets and all his books are kicked off the shelf. The most hilarious and dumbfounded expression just _plastered_ on his face. 

He _knows_ he didn't just fall back or trip, no, no, it's all making sense to Dean now. That little fucker... 

_A DEVILS TRAP?!_

"You _devil trapped_ my bed?" Dean growls, turning around to see Sam has disappeared from the spot, sits up and looks around the room, before he sees the giant standing in the doorframe. 

_Clever Moose gets a gold star..._

Dean reaches down to pick all the books up, one by one and throws some on the chair and only one he slaps back on his desk, he's furious about it, but he's not going to let Sam get to him, that bastard had it coming. 

Still, Dean's curious and he's going to repress his rage by taunting his dick head of a brother. 

Sam crossed a line this time, for the last time...

  
  


  
"You believe me, right Sammy?" 

True, Sam did paint a devil's trap beneath the bed before leaving to fetch his brother, because he knew Dean would be dumb enough to fall for it. Was it the best approach? Probably not. 

"You _stay_." Utters the younger Winchester. 

Dean feels like he's been reduced to a dog, well if Sam wants a good little puppy that is obedient, down on all fours and whimpering for attention, that's what Sam's going to get. 

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" Dean's heart stops in his chest, while he crawls to the edge of the bed, and tries to get off, but alas, that fucking devil's trap. 

The door's closing, he's leaving, Sam's fingertips are walking up the door's frame and they'll soon leave the wood, just as his shadow will disappear down the hallway... "Sam... Sam! please!" 

Sam turns his head to look back at Dean, he doesn't understand why he's so uptight, he's only going to get the syringe and blood bags to begin treatment and be right back. 

"What's your problem, Dean?!" Sam groans and spins himself around, folding his arms, disapprovingly. 

“You got me here, you drag my ass out of that bar, out of that _car_ and down those stairs, I was ready to—" 

"I know..." Sam cuts in, tone dry, there’s not a shred of guilt in him.

"How many more bodies do I have to fuck, Sam? 'Cause I tell ya, I lost count!" 

Sam snarls like a dog ready to bite, and as he's looking at Dean, he's doing the exact same, ink colored eyes peering, but only for a moment before they go back to normal. 

It's like Dean's holding himself back, he's more patient than usual, not really demon behavior. 

"Dean..." ( "I don't feel anything." ) Sam's eyes narrow as he watches Dean's fingers curl and try to catch air, he's just out of reach, if only Sam could move a little closer... 

"It doesn't matter how many... Ever since I became a demon... I can't feel it, not like I used to. I'm this black hole, Sam. I know coming from the guy - who pushes all those feelings down - ain't ideal." 

Dean swings his arm in the air, trying his hardest to grab onto Sam's sleeve. 

"Feelings suck ass but feeling nothing at all sucks... More ass..."

Sam steps away from the door and more into the room, finally in Dean's reach and his demon brother's fingers catch onto his sleeve. 

"I don't have any feelings towards you, I just know I love you because of all our history and from everything that happened, but I don't feel love _for_ you, Sam, and It's killing me." 

"I'm going to fix you, Dean." Sam utters back, taking Dean's hand off his shirt and gliding his palm up to his chest. "I promise." 

"Not with needles, not- transfusions or some fucking spell." 

"Then how should I, exactly?" 

"Figure it out, you know." Dean cues. 

Before all the - cock teasing - high key flirting - and grinding dicks in an alleyway - All Sam's intentions were pure. Focus was on getting Dean back to that bunker, whatever the cost. 

But now having him, Sam no longer has to pretend, he doesn't have to bullshit his way into Dean's heart, he has the demon right where he needs him to be. 

Why would he give Dean that kind of power? If he got on his back, His brother would have complete control. Who really knows what the demon is capable of. 

But unlike Dean, Sam's a human, fully human, and his weakness is - the black-eyed demon - with messy hair - bowlegs - porn star lips - and teeth that could cut through his throat - make him scream B L O O D.

_I'm only human._ Thought the younger Winchester, digging his knees into the mattress. 

The demon lures a not so innocent Sammy back onto the bed, digits sliding up his shirt and flicking his nipples, Sam's flinching in response to Dean's wandering fingers. 

"Mmm... 'promised you I'd never go there again with a demon... _Dean_ , I promised _Dean_." Sam rasps. 

"Well _Dean's_ kinda MIA, so how about we work on getting that guy back?" 

He continues to flick and twist his little brother's nipples every which way, and Sam lets out a few more unearthly moans, avoiding eye contact for now. 

As a demon, Dean only wants to hurt Sam, dismember him like a cheap toy doll, thinking _maybe if I twist enough it'll just fall off, that'd be hilarious._

All he can think about is causing Sam bodily harm, guess he's not feeling his normal protective big brother self today. 

A big factor that stunts those instincts is that black ink running through his veins and the taste of iron on his tongue from all those one night-stands - _late night snacks._ He couldn't be any far from human, instead— _inhumane_. 

The demon just stares up at the brother hunter with crazy eyes and a devious smile, he's ready to devour this naïve human that's built like an ox, _that's_ a mouthful all right. 

_C'mere little Sammy_

Dean's fingers latch onto Sam's shirt, watching it roll down his wide shoulders, tugging it off—completely. 

He sees a fist sized wound in his brother's chest and the Dean in him snaps. 

He presses his palm into the cut and Sam can feel this tingly feeling in his chest... Then this dark energy coursing through him, It's a familiar feeling he remembers when Meg possessed him all those years ago. 

Sam slaps his hand away and almost falls off the bed, but Dean caught his shoulder. 

"W-What the hell?!" Sam takes a deep breath, he’s ready to hit him. 

“Hey, it's okay, look." Dean points down to Sam's chest, and the hunter lets his head fall to see the giant gash had disappeared, along with his tattoo. "Don't get all bent out of shape, that thing was _ugly_." 

"Y—" Sam feels kinda stupid now. _Maybe there's some good in this demon after all._

"Almost as ugly as your face." The demon snorts, sticking out his tongue and pulls Sam up. 

With that, Sam takes it back, he's just as much an asshole... But still his brother - the man he loves- the one he can't deny - given the demon hunter on demon state of affairs. 

"'Long as you don't possess me. I don't exactly have anything to keep you out anymore..." 

"Okay, let's be real here, what's my benefit in possessing you- besides looking at myself in the mirror naked, huh? And I'm already getting to see that long shlong in a few minutes." 

Sam bites the inside of his cheek, holding back a laugh, it's a little too hard and a tear forms and leaves teeth marks, but he can't give Dean that satisfaction that he's even a bit funny. 

"Sam, I'll be g—I _can_ be good." 

Dean brushes the stray strands out of his face to see him fully, in all that hazel, doe eyed innocence that's not really innocence at all, Sam's just good at playing the part. 

The demon pulls Sam into his lap, biting and licking up his neck - where Dean would have sent kisses instead. 

Sam shudders under the licking and biting, feeling Dean's fingers dig into his scalp and pull at his hair. "Mmmmkay..." 

Dean lets his arms down and leans back against the sheets. 

Sam's already straddling the brunet and cups his hand under the demons's chin, to hold him in place for a kiss. Dean welcomes Sam's tongue, flicking and swirling his around his little brother's, sending goosebumps up his arms.

  
"Ah- I mm-ssit y- I r-lly did." Dean tries to form a sentence in the middle of their sloshing tongues, but Sam's making it difficult, every word he lets escape is intentional, he knows exactly what Dean's saying. 

Sam could make out his voice in a crowd - traffic - even if he was deaf - he would be able to make out every word and the deeper meaning behind it - he could already read Dean's lips and eyes from all silent conversations. There is not one thing Dean says that Sam misses - not a word. 

"I missed you too, and I'll never let anyone steal you from me again." Sam also manages to say all that within a sloppy, wet, kiss. 

Dean spins them around and he smacks Sam's head against the pillow, having his little brother on his back - on full display for just him to enjoy. 

"So this a strip show or do I have to remove every layer from your body myself?" Dean hints. 

"Oh, Uh—" Sam unbuckles his belt and kicks off his jeans. Dean helps him with his briefs and bunches it up at Sam's ankles. 

Dean is already sucking on his fingers till they're wet, his arm cuts through the parting in Sam's legs, and he runs the wet fingers around his little hole. 

"You're gonna make me feel something again." He positions his fingers at Sam's entrance- _exit_ , and pokes a finger in, soon adding another. His little brother is already rolling his hips down on those two fingers _alone_. 

"Mm, Dean..." Sam purrs, while he clutches his cheeks, an adult male, 30 something, and he's acting all shy from a little fingering, not just that, but there's desperation when he's using those hips to push the two invading fingers further inside. 

"You look like a blushing schoolgirl." Dean snorts and that might have been the most /Dean/ thing he’s said all night.

Dean twists them inside, feeling that tight ring of skin suck his fingers in deeper. 

Then the demon leans down to Sam's chest, brushing a nipple with the tip of his nose, wrapping his tongue around one bud and suckles, biting and teasing, harshly, while twisting the other one between his fingertips. 

"Mm..." Dean moans (as if he’s the one getting pleasured instead of Sam) and it’s into the soft skin as Sam kicks into his chest. "Wanna hear more of those sounds you make, little brother." 

Sam arches his back and clutches the bedsheets, squirming a little, He lets his mouth fall open, obeying his big brother and moaned for him. 

Dean kisses the exposed skin—which is Sam's entire body—and lets his tongue slip out, licking a stripe down to his groin. 

"Just keep kicking and squirming, I live to be the reason your face is soooo red, and what good is a kill without it fighting back?" 

Dean scrapes his teeth along Sam's hip bone and down to his thigh. He finally takes his fingers out and wraps all five around Sam's cock, pumping him while he licks into the tip. 

"Dean!" Sam shouts, melting into the sheets soon as Dean takes him fully inside his mouth, the warm and wet channel leaving him short of words. "A-Ah...ha!" 

The hunter knows he'll probably get hit for this, but he can't waste the opportunity. 

He loses his fingers in Dean's hair and pushes him down on his cock so he can deep throat him. 

Dean's lips around him feel heavenly and the tightness in his throat is driving him wild, his toes curl around Dean's backside, fisting his hair. 

He knows everything Sam loves, licking the slit, pumping his hand around the shaft, and nibbling the skin. 

"Hah... Nnnng! Dean!" Cries the overwhelmed little brother, taking everything the Demon gives him.

... 

  
  


3 minutes in, Sam orgasms and Dean greedily sucks down the cock head to get every drop, as it spurts down his throat, Sam's hips bucking into his chin. 

"Woah..." Sam swallows, while also watching the ball in Dean's throat bounce. 

Dean pulled off Sam's cock by rising up, and puts his other hand into his mouth, licking his fingers wet, and unbuckles his belt, tossing it on the floor, kicking off his pants and boxers, using the convenience of the corner of the bed to help his stripping along. 

He takes those wet fingers out and fists his own cock til it's slick, he's using some of Sam's cum for a lubricant since he can't reach the bottle, 'nature's lubricant' As Dean calls it. 

Sam's left a bit breathless, weak in his limbs, they felt like jelly after coming hard down his brother's throat, but he used the little strength he had to spread his legs wide. 

Sam's spouting a smug look up at the Demon, putting his finger over his lips to mask his true amusement. 

“Before you go _there_ , let me have the blade." 

Dean glares down at Sam before reaching into his back pocket and retrieving the first blade, placing it in his brother's hand. 

"Don't trust me, no, I get it." Dean rolls his eyes, seeing Sam's going to keep it in his hand possibly the whole time. 

"No, but I'm considering this our compromise, you don't want needles, transfusions or spell work...That leaves me with only one choice." 

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Dean raises an eyebrow questionably and leans in, parting his brother's thighs more, so he can line his cock up. 

"Just hurry up, come inside me, don't wait another minute." 

Sam cups Dean's cheeks, trying to back up onto Dean's cock, but to no avail, until the demon puts effort into a thrust and breaks through the tight skin.

"Fuck... Dean... It's so hot..." Sam tosses his limbs until finds a place for them, he wraps his arms around the back of Dean, gently clawing his fingers into his skin. 

The demon works up a steady rhythm of thrusts and grinds inside Sam, until he's punching moans out of the hunter left and right, Sam letting his mouth part, along with his slutty body to express his enjoyment.

  


  
"Ah- ah- ah- hah - hah-" 

A sequence of moans sets off into the demon's ear canal as he's trapping this noisy hunter below him - the familiar feeling of limbs wrapped around his waist and back - crushing his ribs like a child holding on for dear life - riding his first rollercoaster. 

Demons didn't need to breathe, so he doesn't mind Sam's strong arms keeping him there as he bucks his hips into the heat of Sam's body. 

... 

They share a kiss between the demon's thrust, once he's standing his arms on the bed and Sam finally pulls back from squeezing Dean's sides. 

For now he's silencing the moans, Sam's voice being trapped between two fighting tongues. 

"Mm - mm - mm - mm-" 

Sam twists himself onto his stomach, feeling his hole burn from Dean's invading cock inside him, and he winces, tugging on Dean's arm, wrapping it around his neck, holding the first blade in his other hand. 

He's careful where he cuts, making a nice-sized incision in the demon's arm, It's insane how long Sam was able to hold himself back, ignoring the smell and the demon's racing heartbeat. 

All Sam has to see is the little bit of blood beading out of the skin and he lowers his head and lips to catch the crimson color with his tongue. 

"Sam—Sh- Ah~" 

Dean's eyes flutter shut and he arches his back a bit, letting his little brother have his arm. 

Dean's not just a demon, but a monster that bleeds Sam's corruption, somehow he forgot that until now. 

Only Sam's not doing it for satisfaction, he's going to suck the black-eyed bitch out of Dean's human body, ridding his brother of an infection. 

As long as the blood that seeps down Dean's arm has black swirls around the red, that meant Sam had to keep at it until he cleansed his brother's body. 

"I have no choice, we're getting him back, no matter the cost." 

"Y- Yes... Drink up little Sammy." Dean rests his head against Sam's shoulder, letting himself relax while his arm goes limp. 

"Shut up and fuck me, that's your job." Sam commands, gritting his bloody teeth. 

Sam backs up onto the Demon's cock, squeezing tight on Dean's arm to exude more blood from the opening. 

Sam digs his teeth and pushes his tongue into the slice every chance it has to heal, parting the skin more until his tongue is tasting bone, moaning softly. 

Dean's eyes snap shut as he cries out, shuddering into the curves of Sam's back. 

"Ah... grrrrah..." Dean growls. 

Part of Sam is kinda hoping he couldn't cure him so his brother could become his own personal blood bank, but that's just the darkness taking over... 

Dean bucks into Sam's body, wincing and shivering at Sam's impossible grip, he wants to rip his limb away but Sam's holding on, he can see the trickle of muddy crimson curl down his arm.   
  


The demon grits his jaw and tries to wiggle out of his hold, but it was unsuccessful. 

He won't ask Sam for mercy, even if he begged he wouldn't receive an inch back, so he expresses his frustration by giving some heavy thrusts. 

"Take that you blood sucking— Freak— Fuck, Sam!" Dean roars, his demonic tone surfacing. 

  
  
  


... 

Sam remains relentless until the demon's having to use all of his brother's weight to support him. 

The younger Winchester soon has his fill, detaching his soft lips from Dean's arm. 

"Gh... Can I have that back... Now?" The lethargic demon groans. 

He reaches behind to run his hands all over Dean, kissing his bicep softly. 

"If you can move it, take it." Sam taunts. 

The demon feels tired and his arm is limp against the sheets, "Psh... Asshole..." Dean slurs, because of how much Sam drank of him, it's enough to leave him as useless as a rag doll. 

Dean uses his other arm to grab a handful of Sam's ass, giving it a squeeze. "How is it that I could have you pinned down underneath me, my dick buried in your ass and you're still ruling the demon in me?" 

"Well I was supposed to lead an army. Don't mistake me Dean, I've always been in control, you're playing into me, I'm just sharing a bit with you." 

"Keep telling yourself that when you're whimpering like a bitch in heat." Dean retorts. 

Dean nibbles up Sam's spine, using a finger to stretch his hole, just enough so that it won't rip him in half, but cause a sharp pain instead. 

"Ah- Mmm!" 

For a second Sam thinks his soul might just leave his body, but then caught himself and kicked at Dean before he could get balls deep. 

Dean counters - using some strength he has left in him to grab the nape of Sam's neck and starts pounding into him—relentlessly. 

The cut is leaking rust colored blood against Sam's chin, and Dean nudges the man's lips open with that same arm. 

The demon looks down at where his balls are flush against his little brother's ass, snarkily adding "Yeah, eat this demon cock up you little bitch, mm." while the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room. 

Sam pants - moaning aloud -enjoying every single thrust his brother gave - he can't resist Dean's invitation and sank his teeth into his brother's arm again. 

"Ferck..." Sam muttered, lips latched onto Dean's arm. 

Dean reaches under Sam to stroke him, shuddering and moaning when Sam clenches around him. 

"'Pulling me in and squeezing me... I'm gonna cum inside your greedy fucking hole..." 

Sam threw his head back when Dean's cock grazed his prostate, pulling his teeth out, moaning Dean's name like a submissive little bitch (because that’s the role he’s playing today). 

"Fuck... Yes... Dean!" Sam's hands gripping the bed again, as his lips seep muddy blood between his teeth, staining the white sheets, his jaw goes slack against the pillow. 

Sam puts his hand to his head, trying to use his powers on Dean, blood falling from his nose, it's hard because he's not facing him in this position. 

The demon finally realizes what his little brother's game plan is, and he's not about to get sent back to hell... 

“You... Piece of shit..." Dean hisses and used his hand to beat the back of Sam's head, sending him into the pillow, knocking the air right out of him. "I'm not going back to hell, Sam." 

He smothers Sam's face into the puffy cushion, waiting for his pesky little brother to stop fighting the strong arm holding him there. 

"Maybe you need to sleep for a bit, little brother." Dean purrs, the body struggling below him tightens around his cock and he loses himself, smashing his forehead into Sam's spine, making the hunter collapse. 

In that moment the demon feels his dick twitch inside of his little brother - choking on his own tongue - he moans aloud "A-ahh!" - closes his eyes - slamming into Sam - he comes - watching the movement of Sam's lungs freeze. 

"Sleep, little brother. My little Sammy." Dean whispers, resting his cheek against Sam's shoulder. 

"You're such a good... fucking hole... My favorite hole..." 

Sam can't make a sound - not even a small whimper - scream - so his eyes slowly close - air trapped in his throat - he bites the pillow. 

Having Dean just spill his load inside of him—he couldn't find a final moan in himself, anyway. 

He pats his hand all along the sheets, feeling for anything in arm's length. He finds and grabs the end of his belt. 

As he's about to let the darkness sing him to sleep, he reaches behind his head and wraps the leather around the demon's neck, forcing the demon to let up. 

"Hck, S-" Dean curls his fingers around the leather to try to loosen the binding. 

Sam arches back and knocks Dean off of him, his cock popping out, and he's falling against the sheets, a little stunned and dizzy. 

Sam slides his hips between Dean's legs, gets that belt around his neck again, tightening and squeezing until the Demon's compliant. 

"S- S- Sa- St-" Dean tears, short of breath, he couldn't breathe at all. 

"Sit _still_." Sam demands, slapping Dean's hands away when he tries to loosen the leather again. "Sit fucking _still_." 

"F- S-" Dean mouths his words instead, it's all he can do. yet, once again, he underestimated his little brother. _My bitch_. 

The demon opens his arms as _another_ invitation and gestures over at where the knife is, he's going to make this hunter just as evil, to where he contemplates hunting _himself_. The darkness in Dean hasn't lost yet. 

He shows his black eyes as a threat to Sam's every move and those black peepers spoke for the demon that couldn't make a sound. _Go ahead, what's stopping you, brother?_

"Let's get one thing straight, now that we're familiar with each other, I'll only say it once so you better pay attention, you will _not_ leave this bed until I get _my_ brother back." 

The demon rolls his eyes and shoves at Sam, throwing a tantrum, kicking and beating the air, in his moments of retaliation he resorts to silently screaming. He wants to speak, all he needs is a little room. 

And Sam lets him have some room to speak... Just enough...

"I am your brother, surely you didn't just let a stranger inside you..." The demons traces a finger below Sam’s stomach. “Cum inside of you...” 

Sam’s taken aback by the touching, but he begins to speak again. 

“Y-You are _NOT_ my brother." Sam snarled. "You're nothing but a demon in his bed, a _monster_." 

"Maybe, but you liked that tight little hole fucked, fucking slut, Sammy. Mmm.” 

Sam tightens the leather again, and the hacking from Dean continues, he's coughing up spit and some black blood. 

"Watch your mouth, and you're the one talking about being so slutty? How many _bodies_ did you say you fucked?" He loosens the leather, only to hear the demon's quick reply. 

"S- mnh, never as tight as you... never felt so good, want to tear you open, taste you— or... If you’re willing, you can do that yourself, already half of the way there, Sammy.” 

"Yeah? Maybe you'd enjoy me riding you with that knife to your throat while we fuck, if you want to play dirty." 

Dean turns his head, tilting his chin up and spits in Sam's face. He knew it would provoke him. 

Sam wipes his nose off and smacks Dean's head. "That how you want it?" 

“Yeah, that’s right.” 

Dean takes a deep breath while he can and presses close to Sam, groaning softly, grinding his wet cock into him. "Sounds just like my kind of fun. Get on it." The demon behests. 

Sam viciously unfolds him, pressing his fingers into his bare skin, runs them down to his hips and dug his teeth into his brother's neck. 

"Fuck! Sam!" 

_I’ll play right into your games, I’ll make you believe your body holds me together, but I’m not the one who’s broken... You are..._

  
Sam pulls back, picking his shirt from the edge of the bed and rolling it over his head and shoulders, wiping the blood off his chin.   
  


The bite heals from Dean’s neck a few seconds later, and he’s panting like the air was just knocked out of him.   
  


after Sam had on his shirt, he grabs a rubber from the box on the side table and rips it open with his teeth.   
  


“What...You afraid of some demon STD? Well even if I did have one, you’d have it, it’s like you forgot I just fucked that tight little hole of yours.”   
  


Sam rolls the condom down on his cock and gives it a hard snap at the base to secure it.   
  


“I told you, you’re not my brother. I’m not going to fuck you like you are. We have a rule when we have sex with anyone else, always wear a condom.”   
  


“Why’s that, Sammy?” The demon sighs.

”Because we only give the real thing to each other.” Sam reminds the demon, sternly. “Nobody else... Not you.”

  
Dean cries out - before he's shoved into the mattress on his back - Sam's rubbing his cock against his ass - with no warning - he's thrusting in - the demon screams because he’s hurting...

But it’s not long before the pain starts to feel good. And it feels _good_...

Sam grits his teeth, seizing the demon’s wrists to hold him still. “Oh, and another thing, you’re not Dean so...It’s _Sam.”_ and he breaks inside of him again, it gets easier. “Call me Sammy one more time and I’ll stab you through.” 

“Gah! Fuck— S-Sam!” The demon yelps, feeling himself stretch with the invasion.   
  


Every face he makes, his voice, breathing, everything down to the point of his ear, to his magenta tinted lips falling open... the freckles that splatter across his cheeks and nose, down to his neck, shoulders, chest and knuckles... It’s Dean...

And... it’s hard for Sam to look at him because that’s all he sees is his brother. 

Sam moves into him, hard thrusts driving into his body and making the skin on his back ripple like water because that’s how hard Sam is on him. 

For the first time in months Dean can feel again. 

  
The demon jerks his head violently from side to side as the hunter’s cock jabs its way in until he bottoms out, he feels full and satisfied and even though the condom was annoying, the size made up for it.   
  


Sam stills and rests his palm on the side of Dean's ass and lets him move all on his own, Dean throws his head back, continues to move his hips, giving Sam every inch. 

Sam moved his hand down to Dean's shaft and started jacking him off in a slow circular motion, his other sliding the first blade into Dean's neck, breathing into the nape, his whole body starting to get heated. 

Dean bites his lip, reaching up for the knife, gasping and moaning, feeling his cock leak. 

"O-oh... Sammy... Y-Yehes... take good care of m-mmm... your brother's body...Remember he's only got _one_."   
  


Sam delayed his next action but pulled away the knife to start cutting into Dean's rough skin. 

He brought the blade up to his mouth and ran it between his teeth and tongue. 

Sam sucks forcefully on the open cuts as Dean jolts and moans loudly, pushing back his hips. 

"Yeah that's it... Sammy... Keep drinking and you'll be as evil as I am... You dumb son of a bitch..." It's almost like Dean's _real_ conscience for a moment c u t through that darkness, to warn his brother. 

The demon swallows hard and shudders, clenching the sheet with his fist as he breathes hard and heavy, rolling onto his stomach. 

He feels drained and the Dean inside feels scared, but the demon scoffs it off, rolling his eyes. 

"I want to make you beg and bleed." Sam whispers. "Only then can I bring you back." 

Sam turns Dean's head to get a better look. "Now you're going to face me." 

Dean looks over his shoulder with a _Yeah, right, buster._ expression, but then he's flipped again, on his back. 

Dean bites his lip when he feels the blood slipping down his skin and stain the sheets, if he loses any more, he's probably going to pass out. 

The demon lets his head back and he moans softly - _quietly_ \- feeling sick and disorientated the more human he became. 

He's too worn to react to those heavy thrusts Sam is giving, pressing his hips into the sheets, limbs sprawled out on the bed like he's about to do a snow angel. 

  
  


The beast above him growls and bites air, slapping his palm into his forehead, his eyes go black as coal and he slams his hips down, working on pulling the demon out. 

"Sam...I'm... begging you..." The demon pleads, wearingly. "Give me a chance... We could... be something great..." 

"Go to hell." Sam's eyes snap shut, his head feels like it's about to explode, but he's not stopping. 

Some smoke starts pouring out of Dean's body like water, seeping into the sheets and then the floor.

The demon in Dean screams - just blood chilling demonic _screeching_ \- followed by grunts and groans - fingers twitching in the sheets. 

The demon heaves a final breath - opens his black eyes and Sam watches the muddy color fade to white and olive green. 

"D-Dean...” Sam whispers, stopping his thrusts to wrap his arms around his brother's neck. 

"Sammy..." Dean sighs and laces his fingers into his brothers chestnut hair, smiling into the crook of his neck. 

"I got you back, you're back." Sam lets out a choked sob, no longer moving, just wanting to hold him in his arms. “I had to... I-I had to...” 

"I know, I know, you did good, Sammy...“ Dean licks his lips. “It was my blood, you didn’t hurt anyone. 

But y... know... now that the damage is... done, gotta lock you up... in the dungeon ...detox your ass." 

"I know..." 

...

Dean's eyes feel heavy and breathing is a chore. He swallows hard and laughs a bit. 

He occasionally moans quietly or gasps but there's not much of a physical reaction at all... 

"Gonna... f... finish me off, S... Sammy?." 

“No, It’s no— I’m fine, turns out demon you gives a really mean blowjob.” Sam is pained and worn, but he manages a small smile.  
  


“Man, what is with you and fucking demons?” Dean comfortably and appreciatively rubs his brothers back, he’a not reprimanding him, he only has enough energy to tease.  
  


Sam laughs. He gives a few heavy thrusts, hoping it would keep Dean breathing, or gasping for air anyway.   
  


Dean shudders with the thrust, even though he's so depleted, he still can feel himself come undone from the pleasure.   
  


Instead of these thrusts keeping Dean awake, they rock him to sleep, feeling cold from the wet blood on his back, he's incredibly drowsy. 

  
"Dean!" Sam's face and voice becomes a blurred and faded screen in Dean's eyes. "Dean! Hey!"

...

“Dean? .... DEAN!”   
  


His little brother pants in panic, flopping on the empty spot beside Dean, pulling his face up to his, and their noses brush against each other. 

  
“Just going to rest...I'm okay..." Dean’s hand travels up to Sam’s cheek, giving it a soft pat, reassuring Sam it’ll be alright. “I’m okay, ‘cus of you.” 

  
“Dean— What about the mark?

“Shhh,” Dean hushes him, pulling him in and hooking his chin into his brother’s back, sliding his arms around Sam’s ribs and holds him close. “Fuck this mark. It’s all gonna be okay. I’m back... And I’m not gonna let some ancient tattoo separate us ever again.” 

“Not ever?” Sam worries.

  
“Never again.” Dean shakes his head. “I’m stayin’ right here, next to you, baby brother.” 

  
Sam laces his fingers in Dean’s hair and kisses the little cut on his neck, whispering soft and sweet in his brother’s ear. "Welcome back, Dean.” 

  
Dean closes his eyes, humming soft groans into his skin and smiles. 

_Yeah, Welcome Back, Dean._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This was somewhat based off and some dialogue is taken from a roleplay I had with (Grey) TheImpalaBoys, the main idea was to write something going off of the prompt that Demon Dean was devil trapped to the bed.  
> What was meant to be hilarious at first turned violent and sexy I guess. I fit together all the gifs and text, I really enjoy making gif fics, it’s awesome.


End file.
